Melt My Ice Cold Heart
by LittleLokisWorld
Summary: Some comedy, action and romance. No smut. Hope you like it :P some possible strong language. Just funny little moments I hope you enjoy :) please comment if you like FROSTIRON SHIP :P
1. Chapter 1 The Great Escape

=Before I start I would like to say I own nothing for the avengers and full credit of the avengers goes to its original makers of the film and comics ect.=

Authors note: Il keep this short :P This is just a story that came to me and I decided to share it, it will have some comedy, action and romantic scenes but there will be no smut. Extra ideas for chapters would be great if you want to include them just message me :D Thanks for reading and I cant spell very well...here we go!

ALL OF THIS STORY IS IN LOKIS POV

Chapter 1 The Great Escape

Day 718, it has been just over 2 years and I am still in the prison cell on earth. They have tagged me so I am considered human to other mortals and I have lost all my powers. They have thrown me in this bunker with a radio and have sealed it all around so no one can get in and I cant get out, a single camera hangs in the corner...ever watching me but I have managed to make it look like I am always sleeping. I spent the first 6 months sleeping so they assumed it was a dummy. They checked up on me every couple of days just to find the real me asleep on my hard wooden bed, the visits became less frequent until they stopped. They think its me sleeping now but its just some pillows arranged to look like me. Simple humans. I must have my revenge. I have crafted a disguise ring out of the radio so I look different. I plan to escape in two hours without being noticed and act homeless at the avenger mansion, they should take pity on those of their own mortality and take me in.

Loki.

I burn the piece of paper along with the others I have written on into the fire. They have served their purpose of keeping me sane in the last two years and pull on my old ragged clothes. I would have to buy some mortal ones if I wish to keep up appearances with them. I managed to also craft a one-way teleport out of some spare parts and the small amount of metal ore inside these rock walls, it will get me out but never back in again. By the time they figure out I have escaped they will believe I am back in Asgard. With a deep breath I glance around my make shift home and give a nod of goodbye before disappearing and arriving instantly next to a large yellow sign that read -mac donalds- The light burned my eyes as I looked away and stumbled to a wall made out of glass. I didn't look perfect but believable to be homeless. I had dark long brown hair and strong cheekbones and a tall structure, a thick unappealing bushy beard and piercing blue eyes.

Satisfied with my appearance I push away and see the mansion off in the distance on top of a large hill covered in luscious green grass that seemed to go on for miles. I like the colour green. The mansion was bigger than I expected had four black cars parked in front of it.

I was so entangled with its appearance I did not notice that I had walked to the driveway and stood at the large wooden door.

I knocked once. Then twice.

A man opened it who was slightly smaller than me with short blonde hair. The one known as hawkeye who I so easily manipulated on our last encounter.

"Please sir, I am in pain..." And with that I collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2 Mr Lord

Authors note: I felt the last one was quite short so I decided to upload twice, don't worry because future ones will be longer! its just these first 2 :P

They must have pitied me as the next thing I felt was a strong pair of arms lifting me up and placing onto something soft and comfortable. Then I managed to make sense of all the voices,

"What should we do?" A women's voice said...it seemed familiar but I hadn't heard it in two years.

"I don't know...should we let him stay?" A man's voice said, "he's waking up!"

I opened my eyes to end the torture of noise after being in constant silence. Three men stood over me and a red haired women. After my eyes focused I saw it was the man of iron, the America captain, Hawkeye and Black widow. They stared at me and took a few steps back as if I was an alien. which I technically was. but they didn't know that. I sat up and they all moved back more, I was sat on a soft bed in a very clean blank room with a wardrobe and single white chair in the corner.

"I believe you collapsed from hunger." A robotic voice above me said and I jumped at the strange voice that had no owner.

"Jarvis! Don't scare the man." The man of iron corrected while staring at the ceiling, the robot known as Jarvis apologized and then I noticed a bowl of something hot next to me on the bedside table. I stared at the steam coming from it and it smelled so good, I had lived off tasteless mush for the last two years that the sight of a proper meal made me perk up and turn to the man of iron. He simply nodded and with that I dashed to it and began to drink the hot soup while hawkeye who black widow called Clint asked me various questions that I answered with the story that I got amnesia and lived on the street ever since.

"Do you have a name?" Clint asked me so I decided to humour him with a last name...Lord seemed appropriate.

"I only know my last name as Lord..." I said once I finished my bowl of soup and placed it back down on the bedside table.

The robot decided to speak up again after a few seconds of the avengers pondering my fake name, "Forgive me Mr Lord for interrupting but Mr stark, I suggest he stay here and as payment we train him as one of our agents and he works for free?"

Once Jarvis had finished they all pondered this and then nodded at each other,

a hand was extended to me by the one they called Cappy which I shook,

"Welcome aboard Mr Lord."

With that they all left but Stark. To go along with the charade I thanked him and then he chuckled "We will have to get you some new clothes tomorrow and a hair cut." He laughed lightly and left me to left but before leaving he added "Oh and call me Tony."


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping Spree

Authors note: LLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSS just start :P Funny chapter here, light hearted :) (I already wrote this but the entire got deleted! so I had to start again I hope its just as good)

My bed was warm when I woke up and I slung on the baggy jeans and plain shirt left for me. I double checked my face in the mirror and my disguise was still in tact. good. I can pretend to be an agent and find out how they fight. I tried to pay attention during breakfast but as soon as I entered the dining room I saw a large wooden table covered with a white cloth down the centre and numerous plates of colourful fruit and pastries. I instantly grabbed an apple and began chewing on it as I took at seat at the end of the table and began chewing it happily. It tasted so sweet and juicy, I would have to take some of these back to Asgard as the ones there were not nearly as good. I looked around the table and saw Steve (that's captain America) sat in casual wear, staring down at some sort of bundle of paper, he stared at it intently so I assumed it was some documents for an important government mission. If I could get my hand on them then it would speed up my revenge plan greatly and then-

"Oh sorry would you like to read it?" Steve offered the document to me, placing it in front of me and excusing himself to retire to his office work. I quickly took the paper in my hands and realised. It was a newspaper. A blank, boring. Newspaper. They're smarter than I thought...I take a bite out of my apple and begin chewing it again but stopped when I heard laughter in front of me. Natasha and Sta- I mean Tony were laughing at staring at my chin,

"Is something the matter?" I asked tilting my head in confusion,

"You have apple in your beard!" Natasha doubled over in laughter at her own remark so I brushed off the escaped food and chuckled.

"Mr Lord today we are taking you shopping! We need to make to look more...tidy if you are to be an agent." Tony half chuckled before ushering me outside and into a car, Natasha got into the front and drove leaving me and Tony in the back as he listed the plans to first get my hair cut, get some new casual clothes and then formal wear. I nodded while staring outside, it was a glorious day, the sun high in the sky and the beautiful clouds dotted around the blue sky...it seemed like the perfect day.

Before I had time to finish admiring the sky I was pushed out the car and into a large town centre with different shops, stalls and statues of famous mortals I did not care much for. A few children ran up to us and asked for Tony and Natasha to sign their meaningless books but I didn't mind the little boy with giggled at my beard... would make a fine addiction to my army one day. Once they ran off distracted easily by some music we were left to our own devices to do as we pleased. Or as Tony and Natasha pleased which seemed to be getting me a hair cut. We entered a salon and I was instantly slumped into a chair by a women chewing gum and leaning on her hip with one hand while holding a hairbrush with another. I was flipped round in my hair so I faced a large mirror with different notes and pictures pegged to it. She told the others to wait in the other room and they did, leaving me and the weird hairdresser.

She did not consult me on anything and saved my face instantly, she commented on my cheek bones which I thanked and then I sat in silence as my hair was cut to a short and slightly curled style which matched my light brown hair colour then she pulled off the black veil around my neck and brushed off the hair from my hoodie. The others were called back in and seemed very impressed as they laughed and commented with things like:

"Is that you?" and "You look great!"

I thanked them with a friendly smile that they took well, probably because I now looked clean. They moved me outside and into a clothes store next door shoving me into a changing room as I attempted to catch numerous clothes thrown at me from over the door. There was many different colours and even a pink dress that I assumed that Natasha threw in for fun. I collected a pair of black jeans and a plain white shirt which I tucked into the jeans after I put them on and I placed on some white casual shoes and stepped out.

"That's better, you look like a new man Mr Lord!" Natasha cheered as they paid and also got some other clothes for me to try on later,

"Yes but we cant keep calling you Mr Lord...would you like a new first name? you cant be an agent without a first name..." Tony added as we walked down a street wearing matching sunglasses Natasha bought while I was getting my hair cut earlier,

"Hmmm...I don't know" I said while rubbing my now unbearded chin...I suppose if I am to keep with this I should have a name... maybe with the initials D.I for disguised Loki...Yes that seems fitting.

"How about Patrick?" Natasha asked but Tony easily shot it down,

"Nah not strong enough."

"Greg?" She suggested, but again Tony was not satisfied.

"James?"

"Nope..."

"Drayson?"

"Meh..." By that remark Natasha had had enough,

"Let Mr Lord choose!" I thought that would be a good name for me so I nodded,

"Drayson Lord...Dray for short?" They smiled when I said that and then Nick Fury stopped us in the middle of the street. Instant hatred filled my heart as he was the one to imprison me in that horrible place for two years. I glared at him from under my sunglasses as he spoke,

"This must be the new recruit in the mansion...Mr Lord?" I smiled politely and answered while shaking his hand,

"Drayson Lord Mr Fury...at your service."


	4. Chapter 4 Technology Interests Me

Sorry I know Im really late but I found some time so here we go...

We arrived back quickly and the entire ride home I was sat talking to Stark, his life is so interesting, he explained how he got his ark reactor In his chest and when I asked him why it glowed blue he said: "Because blue is the colour of ice...and Im cool as a cucumber." That made me laugh a lot and as we climbed out the car he held the door open for me which I thanked but he just giggled,

"You don't need to thank us for everything you know." He chuckled as we walked into the mansions kitchen and I got out three bottles of water handing them out to our shopping spree party.

"Yeah we're friends, its what friends do." Natasha added with a smile, I smiled back and wondered...I've never had friends before...

My thought was cut off by Tony pushing me lightly and guiding me to a large set of glass stairs,

"He just wants to show you his toys..." Natasha laughed waving bye to us as we climbed down the stairs awkwardly.

The glass stairs led down into a large room with a beautiful view of the ocean that was a few miles away, the waves crashed over each other in whirls of blue and white. I looked around the rest of the room to see some mechanical arm looking structures to the left and a large desk to the right.

"This is my little playground..." Tony said walking towards a selection of iron suits similar to the one he normally wears but in different shapes and colours... I never knew he had more than one...

"These are incredible..." I said removing my sunglasses and placing them onto the desk. I walked towards the suit which he had battled me in... It looked scratch less, as if it had never been worn..

"Thank you," I heard Tony say politely from behind me, "Do you know anything about technology?"

I quickly turned around and nodded a bit too quickly and he laughed,

"Okay, think you can give me a hand?" He threw a wrench at me and I caught it smiling,

"Ill do my best...Technology interests me.." I chuckled rolling up my sleeves and walking towards Tony who was now leaning over a desk staring at some pictures of his reactor,

"So..." I read the numerous labels and annotations on the pictures from over his shoulder, "You need a reliable energy source that is portable enough to fit in your reactor?"

He nodded at my statement and tapped the blue light coming from his grey shirt "Yep.. I have about 2 years left on this thing so... I either need something that will never run out...or something that there is a lot of power in..."

He turned to look at me and I was clearly closer than he thought because when he turned his face was a few inches away from mine... I didn't know how to react... He is just so smart and funny and amazing and-

"So!, any ideas?" He cut me off and walked to a large blue hologram in the middle of the room...I stared after him,

"Maybe..." I said but thought the rest of it...'but not on this world...'


End file.
